


Family Plans

by hybryd0



Series: December Fic Challenge [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Planning family party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Plans

**Author's Note:**

> warning: description of an anxiety attack

Niall has a list and he’s definitely checking it more than twice. There’s so much to get done and time is just winding down. The amount of things he’s scratched out on the list are far surpassed by what’s left to do.

Liam’s family are going to be arriving at their house in only a handful of hours and Niall isn’t ready for it. The Christmas get-together was supposed to be at Ruth’s house this year, but a pest problem put a damper on that and for whatever reason Liam volunteered their place instead. That only happened with a couple of day’s notice, which is not nearly enough in Niall’s opinion, not when there’s so much to be done.

It’s the first time they’ve been the hosts of a family get-together and Niall wants it to be perfect. He wants the perfect decorations, the perfect tree, the perfect turkey, the perfect--.

Suddenly he realizes that he can’t breathe. No matter how much he tries to draw in a breath he just can’t get enough air. Panic claws his chest and the next thing he’s vaguely aware of is sitting on the ground in Liam’s lap as his husband holds him close and murmurs in a soothing tone. He doesn’t even know what Liam’s saying at first, but he can feel Liam’s deep, even breathing and struggles to copy him until he can finally breathe again and his head clears.

“There you are,” Liam says softly, pulling back to cup Niall’s face. His eyes are soft and concerned. “Feel up to moving, love?”

Niall nods, not able to find his voice just yet. Liam helps him up, supporting him carefully, and leads him out of the hall he’d collapsed and into the living room. Liam sits him down on the couch and then leaves the room for a moment. Before Niall can start to feel the sharp claws of anxiety start to take hold again, Liam comes back with a glass of water and offers it to Niall.

The cool water feels amazing on his throat and he downs the whole glass before handing it back to Liam. Liam places the glass on the table before sitting down beside Niall and pulling him into his lap. Niall curls into him, already feeling completely wiped out just like he does after every anxiety attack.

“You know my family already loves you, Nialler,” Liam says softly, pressing a kiss to Niall’s temple. “Think my sisters love you more than me, to be honest.”

“Never,” Niall replies though it’s muffled into Liam’s chest.

“My point is, our house doesn’t have to be perfect, babe. All that matters is us being together with my family.”

Niall chuckles weakly. “I’ll remember that when it’s time for my family to come.”

“Fair enough.” Liam pulls Niall up to look at him once again. “Why don’t you go nap until they get here, yeah? Mum said she’d call when they got close, so I’ll wake you then.”

Niall almost argues, there’s so much to do still, but he hasn’t got the energy. “Yeah, okay, but--.”

“Babe, I’ve got this. Trust me?”

“Always.”


End file.
